In the related art, multi-household houses such as an apartment or a townhouse where many households reside are built by architectural technologies in which working processes such as a foundation work, frame manufacturing for shape construction, a rebar work, a pipe work, concrete mix using a remicon truck, injecting (pouring), and solidifying (curing) are sequentially performed by using mainly concrete. When the processed concrete becomes stable after the solidifying (curing) is completed, the frame is removed and then processes such as the rebar work for a pillar, the frame manufacturing, the concrete mix, the injecting (pouring), and the solidifying (curing) are performed again to complete an initial floor. Since then, the above-described work processes are sequentially repeated for the next floor.
However, when the multi-household houses such as the apartment or the townhouse are built by the above-described architectural processes, as the working processes such as the foundation work, the frame manufacturing, the rebar work, the pipe work, the concrete mix, the injecting (pouring), and the solidifying (curing) are sequentially and repeatedly performed, much time, many personnel, and expensive construction costs are required during the entire construction schedule. Also, it is difficult to maintain uniform quality of a building in terms of techniques of working personnel, environment such as weather and temperature, materials such as a concrete strength according to materials such as sands, cement, and rebar.